West and Vega Sitting in a Tree
by fcwolfg
Summary: Where are they 7 years later if Liz didn't die Jori and Tiz


A/N Hope you enjoy Victorious and Darkest Powers crossover! =3 its Jori and Tiz lishious.

West and Vega Sitting in a Tree…

Tori Vega walked down the street clutching her large bag of school work. It was heavy in her arms, but she managed to drag it along. School had been another long laborious day. She worked and worked yet her raw talent for the art was not shaping up to what her teachers expected it to be by now. And with a big production coming up she had to near perfection or else her teachers weren't going to put her up for any parts. Worry clouded her mind. She was only better when she was happy. And happiness came at a price for Tori. In this slumps between dating, being single was her worst form of actor/singer block. Though enough of those thoughts now. She had an appointment to keep. She neared the bar her best friend Cat Valentine insisted they go to because it was near her dance studio and close to Cat's apartment. She looked up seeing a neon sign glowing out "Old Oak". She rolled her eyes. Another sleazy bar her obliviously innocent friend Cat stuck them in. Though on the door were many awards and A-plus achievement awards in food, Tori kept her prejudice and headed inside doors swinging wide. The cold brisk night air blew into the bar.

Jade West looked up seeing a thin tall woman walk into the bar carrying a huge bag looking around for someone. The woman's gaze stopped at an empty spot on the bar next to a short red head woman and took the seat. She hissed to herself, "Ugh there are enough people in here, why can't they just shut the damn door." Her attitude was bitter and so was her nature. Unless it directly affected her in a good way, it was bad, till proven otherwise. Her black nails tapped on the table. She was seated at a half moon shaped booth in the corner of the bar. Her eyes wandered around. She'd sit in this same seat several times before, waiting for her boyfriend Beck Oliver to get off work. Now she was just waiting for him to get her a drink.

"We need to talk," The boy in question walked over sporting his uniform of loose jeans and a flannel shirt unbuttoned at the top according to the code of the bar. She knew outside of this place he'd wear nearly the same thing. He wasn't too into how he looked but he always made sure he looked good. He looked down at her his chocolate eyes narrowing into hers.

"What?" She snapped up at him, "And where is my soda? I ordered it 20 minutes ago, Beck."

"Sam, seriously," Beck was her waiter and she was thirsty, "We need to talk about us." Oh here we go again. She reeled as he said, "I don't want to be your boyfriend if we are fighting 24/7."

"So, you're breaking up with me?" She jumped. She knew it. Girls were always all over him when her back was turned. She was sick of it. He was an extremely hot guy to those bimbos of girls that fawned over him. She dated him because they had hit things off not just cuz he was pretty and good in bed.

"I didn't say that!"Beck shouted back at her. Realizing what he'd done, he'd drawn attention to them. He lowered his voice and said, "I'd just rather have a girlfriend I can actually talk to without it ending in us screaming."

"We're done. Now get me a soda," Jade cocked her eyebrow at him in annoyance. They were done, all she wanted was her drink and then she was out of here. She could find another boyfriend easily, a better one, one that didn't argue with her or ignore her opinions.

Beck sighed and walked off going to fill some more orders then get her drink.

Jade's eyes resumed to wander around once more. She looked at the bar. Sitting at this huge table alone was demeaning. She thought she should move up to the bar. Maybe get another waiter. But there were no empty seats. The woman with her huge bag had taken the last empty one.

As she looked at the other people at the bar one girl with blonde hair and blue eyes meet her gaze. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail wearing some college's cheerleading uniform. There was another girl besides her, wearing a sweater with brown hair and was typing away on a computer on the bar right beside the cheerleader one. "Hmph… College kids," she muttered to herself again.

"What's with that creepy lady over there…? I wonder…" Liz Delancy looked over at her girlfriend Tori Enright as she worked on her computer, "Tori. Tori? Toooorrriiii…" She whined. She prodded her computer geek of a girlfriend impatiently.

"Just a moment Liz. I'm finishing my project." Tori kept typing. Liz pouted looking at the handsome Indian waiter that had been arguing with what appeared to be a white Goth woman to Liz.

Liz looked at Tori frustrated and grabbed her face kissing her square on the lips. That always got Tori's attention. Tori pulled away blushing bright red looking around to see if anyone saw them.

"Liz!" She shouted at her in a hushed tone, "What was that for?"

"You ignoring me again," She pouted still, "now, look over at that lady," Liz pointed.

"The Goth with the death scowl?" Maya asked putting Liz's hand down, "Please don't point. She'll see and get us both in trouble."

Liz frowned, "she doesn't look that scary, just sad." Liz tilted her head sympathetically.

Two seats over Cat had the same thought, "I wonder what's with that woman? She was arguing with that waiter and now she looked depressed…" She looked at her best friend in the whole world, Tori Vega, for the answer just as the Indian waiter that was arguing with the woman in the booth dropped off their drinks. "Long time no see Beck," Cat giggled up at him.

He blushed, "hey Cat, and Tori." He looked over at her.

Tori was more interested in the geek and cheerleader beside them that just had a make out moment. Her eyes rolled back over to look at the woman in the booth. She was beautiful. Her pale skin was luminous in the bar's dim lights. Her thick eye makeup framed two emerald eyes. Her raven hair a wild mane around her face. She looked familiar to Tori and Cat.

Cat looked at Tori. She knew that look on her face. That was the face Tori had when she got a crush. Cat puzzled. Did Tori like Beck suddenly now, or did she see someone over by those two girls at the bar. Then she realized Tori was looking infatuatedly at the woman in the booth.

She stopped Beck before he left and said, "Send over a drink to her on us please," she knew that love stuck look in Tori's eyes. When Tori crushed on someone she crushed hard. And when they denied her love, she spiraled into depression for months on end. This would not depress her Tori needed another solid relationship to get back on her feet. Cat and Beck's eyes met for a moment.

"Yes ma'm," Beck nodded his head. Beck didn't want to get anywhere near Jade. But, he had to do his job. He looked between Tori and Cat. He wondered why they didn't just go over and say hi or something.

Tori shyly looked up at him watching as he went to get the drink Jade had ordered originally. He could feel her eyes on him as he delivered it.

"Finally" Jade said and grabbed the drink as he set it down. It was her favorite, blood red cherry dr. pepper with hard vodka on the rocks. "Mmmm…" She moaned sensually as she took a sip.

"Those two ladies at the bar over there paid for your drink," He muttered out. She looked over to the bar.

It was that woman who walked in earlier, Jade realized. Tori shyly waved to Jade. Jade had no idea it was actually Tori.

Jade waved back. Cat kicked Tori off her stool and pushed her towards Jade's table. Jade wasn't sure when Beck left, but he did and the lanky girl stood before her.

"Hi," They both said at the same time then paused in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Ummm… I'm Tori, Can I join you?" Tori blushed. Not realizing who each other was. They looked much different than their high school days.

"Sure," Jade took a big sip from her drink again.

Tori slide in across from Jade still looking down. Jade could tell she was monumentally shy.

"So you come here often?" Jade asked Tori trying to shake the girl from her shell.

"Me? Oh no… honestly I barely get out of the theater." Tori shrugged and smiled a little.

"Theater? You act?" Jade blinked at her slightly amazed, "Cool. Tell me more?" Jade had graduated HA and become a writer. Now she was writing creepy novellas and plays to pay the bills.

"Umm sure, what do you want to know?" Tori glanced over at Cat at the bar. I looked over as well.

YES! Cat had a little party in her head. Tori was well on her way to getting a new relationship going. Cat met the eyes of the scary Goth woman. She only hoped that the woman was just scary on the outside and not the inside as well. She looked oddly familiar though…

"Can I get you something, miss?" Beck asked Cat.

"I'll take a virgin strawberry daiquiri; I have to drive myself and Tori." She smiled up at Beck.

"Okay, one strawberry for the lady," he started mixing it up at the bar. Cat smiled watching him.

She glanced over at the booth. She froze and her eyes widened. It finally sunk in who the Goth was.

"Here you go," Beck pushed the glass to her then looked where she was his jaw dropped.

Tori and Jade were kissing deeply, their hands in the others hair.

Liz smiled at the sight, "Awwww… they're kissing Tori. Tori?" Her eyes narrowed, "  
TORI!" Tori continued typing on her computer ignoring Liz, "Tori," Liz leaned over and kissed her deeply.

Tori blushed kissing Liz back. Liz was shocked at first when they parted she said, "You kissed me back?"

"Mhm. I pretended to ignore you to get another kiss," She was blushing bright red.

…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!


End file.
